degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/Midnight Reign 真夜中 S2, Episode 1: Next
BLACK SCREEN "3 MONTHS LATER" FADE IN: INT. QUEEN'S CASTLE-DAY A ravage blizzard rages outside. The Queen's servant, MATT, races in from the cold and up the narrowing staircase. At a door at the end of the hallway stands Dani, now the Queen's royal advisor. Matt hands her medicine. MATT: How is she? DANI: Worse. They open the door and walk in. INT. QUEEN'S CASTLE-QUEEN'S ROOM-CONTINUED Queen Tori, deathly ill, coughing and hacking, lays in her bed. Dani walks over to her, pours the medicine in a cup and forces the Queen to drink it. DANI: I'll be back in an hour. The Queen nods and throws herself back over the covers. Matt and Dani walk out. INT. QUEEN'S CASTLE-HALLWAY-CONTINUED MATT: How did this happen? DANI: The Queen was poisoned. By an assassin. I don't know who but it happened. And this bizzare change of seasons inst helping. MATT: It's late August, why is it snowing? DANI: Ever since...Niall Nitori was killed by...that's not important. But ever since then, there has been a mess of seasons. There was no summer. We've been having an eternal winter. MATT: But why? DANI: Who knows? The subhumans were killed so that might have something to do with it. Or global cooling. I don't know. MATT: What ever happened to the...the princess who killed Niall Nitori? DANI: She was put to death 3 months ago. Go tell the board that the Queen isn't doing better. Matt nods. EXT. FOREST-NIGHT The blizzard rages on. Near a tree we hear a twig snap and hurling herself down from a tree is LIZZY. With hate in her heart and murder in her eyes, she carries a bow and arrow and walks slowly in the snow. LIZZY: Come on boys. 5 men jump from the same tree. Her posse made up of various assassins, murderers, and thieves. They walk over to the edge of the hill and look at a small village. Lizzy raises her arrow and fires it down below. LIZZY: Let's go boys...we got killing to do. laughs as they hurl themselves down the hill INT. KIERAN'S CABIN-CONTINUED Kieran and Yazzy cuddle by a warm fire when Kaylin walks in from the kitchen carrying bread. KAYLIN: This cold is ridiculous. KIERAN: I like it. Don't you love? YAZZY: I love it. KAYLIN: Exibit A as to why I hate this extended winter. For the past 3 months, all I've seen is you two shoveling your couple status down my throat. Get it together, honey. KIERAN: Jealous, love? You know I wouldn't mind a third...lover. KAYLIN: Oh shut up you pig. XAV races back in from the cold. XAV: It's crazy out there. KAYLIN: I figured. XAV: We have to leave, now. YAZZY: Why? XAV: Lizzy and her bandits were reported outside of Old Man Jenkin's house. KAYLIN: Oh my god. KIERAN: There's no reason to panic. She wouldn't kill us? Would she? KAYLIN: She's killed most of the royals. And townspeople. She killed many of her friends. I don't know why she would spare us. XAV: That's why we have to move, now. KIERAN: We better go the back way. Gunshots and laughter are heard outside. KAYLIN: Now! Kieran and Yazzy get up and they race to the back where a barn conceals a carriage. Kaylin gathers supplies and Xav waits for her and together they race out the back door just as Lizzy storms through the front. LIZZY: Well, well. One of her men comes up behind her. BANDIT #1: Anyone? LIZZY: They fled. Just as a suspected. Burn the house down. And piss while you're in here. [she spits and walks out as the bandit lights a match and throws it on the ground. INT. QUEEN'S CASTLE-DUNGEON-CONTINUED A woman sits wearing a red cloak in a cell. The guard, clearly drunk watches her when a twig snaps. He looks over and over again but nothing. Then, a woman wearing a dark cloak walks from behind and taps him on the shoulder. She whispers in his ear: WOMAN: Hello...lover. BOOM CRACK. He falls to the ground, dead and the woman kisses him on the cheek, leaving lipstick stains. The woman wearing the red cloak slowly removes her hood...it's ASH! ASH: You're late. The other woman removes her cloak...it's GEGI! GEGI: Sorry, the snowstorm held me up. ASH: Better late than never. GEGI: I thought the Queen had you killed. ASH: She could never kill her own sister. But I could. So I poisoned the twit. Now she's dying and by law, I AM the rightful Queen of Shiki. GEGI: It's not Shiki anymore. She renamed it into Nitori. ASH: Disgusting. Get me out of here. GEGI unlocks the door and the girls begin their escape. GEGI: Where are we going. ASH: My dear...we're going back to Constance... Ash smiles as we slowly FADE OUT Spoilers for Midnight Reign, Season 2 Episode 2: This Is How We Do *Flashbacks reveal Lizzy's rise to criminal power. *School is back in session for the royals of Constance...but will the princesses return for their Senior Year? *Queen Tori's illness continues to grow and she is forced to make difficult decisions. *Matt is assigned to track down Lizzy. Category:Blog posts